


The Orange Umbrella

by gooodluckmode



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooodluckmode/pseuds/gooodluckmode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au where kaneki and hide have never met until now. it more or less follows this prompt: “i forgot my umbrella and you offered to walk me home in the rain and i thought this would be the beginning of a cute love story but you’re really bad at this oh my god my shoulder is so wet” </p><p>and yes, hide is the one who can't hold an umbrella properly.</p><p>**should be considered a drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Orange Umbrella

_Ah…_  A raindrop falls onto a page of Kaneki's open book, prompting him to turn his head up to the sky to see that dark clouds have rolled in, threatening to burst at any minute. _He didn’t know it was supposed to rain today._  He sighs and closes his book, then stuffs it carefully back into his bag. "It’s going to take me at least twenty minutes to get back home but it’s probably going to start pouring in ten," he thought. Leaning back on the park bench, he rubs my eyes before standing up and slinging his bag over his shoulder.  _"Well, better start for home now..."_

As he makes his way out of the park on the winding stone path, he see squirrels and chipmunks scurry back to their homes as it starts to drizzle. The wind starts to pick up, too, which blows his black hair into a mess. he sighs and keeps going, not bothering to fix his hair, knowing the impending rain will end up matting it down anyways.

He makes it to a crosswalk that is about five minutes from the park before the rainstorm really starts. "Come on, let me across already.. My bag is going to get soaked, which is going to ruin my book!" He thinks impatiently. He taps his foot impatiently before noticing a car come speeding around the corner and through a puddle that was right by the curb he was standing as he waited to cross. “Gah!” He quickly jumps back to avoid getting splashed only to bump into a person he didn’t even realize had come up behind him.

“Ah, uh, I’m so sorry!” He turns around quickly only to be greeted by a blond man with a dazzling smile. “Oh, uh, s-sorry..” He says again and looks down at his shoes, suddenly more embarrassed. “I didn’t realize you were there..” He glances back up at him and gives him an apologetic smile, hoping that if there was any redness on his cheeks that he would think it’s from the cold rain.

The blond simply laughs before shrugging and smiling at him again. “It’s totally fine! I ran over here so I didn’t miss the light when it turned so I could cross but it looks like we actually just missed it again.” He points across the street to the post with the “walk” symbol flashing before it turned back into a hand signaling that it wasn’t safe to cross. “But no worries, I’m not in a rush or anything.” He joyfully patted Kaneki on the back, making him let out a nervous laugh. “Oh, alright..”

As they both wait to cross, Kaneki glances over at the man who seems to have no problem with the fact he is gradually becoming soaked by the rain. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying it. 

Kaneki must have had an odd expression on his face because when the stranger glances over at him, he cocks his head and laughs slightly. “What is it? Is there something on my face?” His question startles him and he becomes a bit embarrassed that he caught him looking at him and quickly waves his hands in front of him. “Ah, oh, uh, n-no! It’s just I’m surprised that you seem to be enjoying being stuck out in the rain without an umbrella.” The strange man tilts his head to the side even more and laughs again. “Oh, I have an umbrella!” He reaches around his back and pulls an orange umbrella from his bag. “See?” He quickly pops it open and spins it around, causing small droplets of water to spray out from its edges.

“O-Oh, then why aren’t you using it?” Kaneki asks as he steps back a bit, not wanting to get hit by any more water than necessary. He only shrugs and studies him for a bit before holding it out over Kaneki and then casually asks, “Do you want to share mine? I guess I didn’t really have a reason to use it if it was just me being hit by the rain, but you seem to need it.” He's about to reply when the man with the umbrella points back across the street. “Look, it’s safe to cross now, let’s go!” He softly nudges Kaneki with his elbow and just like that, he's crossing the street and sharing an umbrella with a total stranger.

…

They walk in silence for a couple of minutes before Kaneki starts to realize this man has either never shared an umbrella with anyone before, or he is just really bad at it, because his right shoulder is getting soaked by the rain. He's too nervous to say anything about it though, plus, the rest of his body is safe from the rain, so he doesn't want to bother him. Instead, he tries to walk a bit closer to him, but it doesn’t help. He figured the man must be holding the umbrella at some absurd angle.

“Ah, excuse me?” Kaneki clears his throat before continuing, “W-What’s your name?” The blond looks down at him and frowns momentarily before smiling apologetically, “Ah, sorry, sorry! Here I am sharing my umbrella with you but I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Hideyoshi Nagachika. You?” He raises his eyebrows as he waits for the reply and is quickly told, “K-Kaneki. Kaneki Ken!” “Ah, Kaneki, hm? It’s nice to meet you!” He nods and grins at his new acquaintance before returning his attention to the sidewalk in front of them.

A few more minutes pass and Kaneki can feel that his right shoulder and arm are now considerably heavier than his left from all of the rainwater his sleeve has been soaked with. “Oh! I just realized we’re walking in the direction of my house and I haven’t even told you where I live. Do you live this way, too?” Kaneki asks, trying to start some sort of conversation to distract himself from his soaking wet arm and the little distance that is between them.

“Oh, yeah, I live two blocks away from the train station up ahead.” Hide points to the blurry outline of a train station that is slowing coming into view. “O-Oh..” Kaneki frowns slightly, realizing he’ll have to part ways with Hideyoshi five whole blocks before he gets home. "I guess it really isn’t necessary to point out my wet arm since my whole body will get soaked once he reaches home," He thinks before being asked, “Where do you live?” The question snaps him out of his thoughts. “I actually live seven blocks away from the train station..” He says quietly, hoping his reply doesn’t somehow come across as a plea for him to protect him with his umbrella for an extra five blocks. He didn't want to trouble him, though if he did offer, he certainly wouldn’t reject him.

Kaneki wasn't sure if he should be surprised by his response, but either way, he can’t deny a warm feeling spreading across his chest. “Oh, then I can walk you the rest of the way to your home. Don’t want you to get too wet in this rainstorm then catching a cold!” Hide grins at him and runs one of his hands through his own hair. Kaneki still didn’t have the heart to tell him that his arm is getting drenched even with him sharing his umbrella.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this ends very suddenly, and that's because i started working on this months ago but then school got busy so i had to drop it for a while. so now i'm basically posting it how i left it a couple months ago. so i guess it's a rushed/incomplete drabble but i think it's worth a read :)


End file.
